Bruja
by SS-Shooting star
Summary: No seas bobo, las brujas no existen.


Con motivo de la festividad de octubre [Halloween] les traigo este escrito C: 

**Bruja**

**. **

**S**asuke arqueó una ceja al ver el rostro sonrojado de Naruto, porque ¿desde cuando alguien se sonrojaba por el simple hecho de ir a pedir dulces a una casa? —**Hey, boba momia—**Dijo, haciendo alusión al disfraz que su mejor amigo había elegido para usar en esa noche de Halloween, _"Sólo tengo que enrollarme con papel higiénico, Teme ¿No es genial?"_. —**¿Qué es lo que te sucede?—**Preguntó un poco molesto ya que Naruto al escuchar su voz había pegado un salto.

El de ojos azules puso la cara más atormentada que Sasuke jamás había visto.—**Oh, teme. Esto es malo, demasiado malo.**

_"Exagerado."_Pensó Sasuke, pero eso no impidio que empezara a sentir como la curiosidad aumentaba en su interior, y aunque realmente estaba intentando ser tan serio como su padre, no podía soportar las gigantescas ganas de obligar a que Naruto le contara lo que estaba sucediendo... si, definitivamente había heredado el lado chismoso de su madre, pero vamos apenas tenía siete años así que tenía el resto de la vida para comportarse como un amargado. —**¿Qué es tan malo?**

—**¡Una bruja!—** Comentó en un grito y Sasuke torció la boca, vamos, tuvo que haberse imaginado que sólo tonterías saldrían de la boca de Naruto... como siempre.

—**Las brujas no existen, dobe—**Comentó mientras buscaba un dulce en su bolsa, sonrió con maldad y miro a Naruto con diversión—**¿El bebito quiere un dulce para dejar de llorar?—**Preguntó con un claro tono burlón.

El Uzumaki dejo su lloriqueo y fulminó con la mirada al creído pelinegro. —**No necesito ninguno de tus falsos dulces sin azúcar—**Secó las pocas lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, ya que nunca pensó que sufriría de un embrujo en la noche de Halloween. —**Si tan valiente te crees, ¿Por qué no vas y te enfrentas a la bruja?**

Sasuke entornó los ojos. —**Lo haré y volveré para decirte que no se trata de ninguna bruja.**

**—No pensarás lo mismo cuando la veas.**

Sasuke lo ignoró y caminó a la exageradamente rosa casa de la cual Naruto había regresado, para empezar ¿qué clase de bruja vivía en una vivienda de tan exagerado tono chillón?

Tocó el timbre y se armó de valor por si acaso tenía que enfrentarse a una bruja, aunque era poco probable tenía que ser cuidadoso.

La puerta se abrió.

—**¿¡Dulce o truco!?—**Gritó una niña de cabellos rosados mientras le apuntaba con una varita.

Sasuke quedó mudo.  
La observó durante unos segundos y no pudo evitar pensar que era linda. Frunció el ceño y retrocedio, pensar que una niña era linda no era para nada normal... algo definitivamente estaba mal.

Ella sólo le miró cofundida hasta que una risa interrumpió el silencio.

—**Sakura, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte qué si estás adentro de la casa, tú eres la que debe dar dulces?—**Preguntó una señora rubia, que Sasuke identificó como la madre de la pequeña mota rosa que ahora lo veía con odio.

Ella frunció el ceño y pocos segundos después Sasuke sintió como un dulce lo golpeaba en la cara... pero sorprendentemente no sentía ni un poco de enojo, estaba totalmente perdido en lo ojos jade que ahora se encontraban inundados de lágrimas.

—**¡Sakura, eso no es correcto señorita!—**Regañó la mujer y la pelirrosa simplemente corrió hacía el interior de la casa.—**Lo siento mucho—**Dijo y después Sasuke se encontró observando una puerta de madera que tenía escrito "Familia Haruno".

—**¿Ya comprobaste que se trata de una brujita?—** Preguntó Naruto a tan sólo dos metros de distancia y frunció el entrecejo.—**Nunca nadie había logrado borrar todos los pensamientos de mi mente.**

**—Tú nunca has tenido pensamientos.—**Respondió Sasuke antes de recoger el dulce que la molesta pelirrosa le había dado.

Y a partir de ese momento Sasuke supo que no todas las brujas eran feas.

—**¿Y por qué has llorado?—**Preguntó Sasuke después de cinco casas, cuando su cerebro pudo dejar de pensar en brujas de cabello rosa.

Naruto sonrió. —**Pensé que Sakura-chan me odiaba, ya que me había dado un diminuto dulce y claramente estaba enojada**—Sonrió.—**Pero no ha llorado cuando yo fuí a su casa, supongo que te odia más a ti.**

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Eso no podía ser verdad. —**Ha llorado porque ha pensado que no me volvería a ver, y obviamente eso la ha puesto triste**

Naruto rió, Sasuke Uchiha era un asco mintiendo. —**No lo creo.**

**—Hmp. Obviamente no has aprendido a mirar más allá de lo que ves.**

**—Sigue mintiendote, Uchiha**

.

.  
Fin.

Espero les haya gustado C:  
¿Comentarios?


End file.
